1. Field
The technology described herein relates to temperature control of devices and mechanical resonating structures.
2. Related Art
Resonators can be used to produce a resonance signal, and can generally be mechanical, electrical, or electromechanical. Electromechanical resonators include a mechanical resonating structure configured to vibrate in at least one dimension, which vibration is used to generate a corresponding electrical signal. The mechanical resonating structure is generally connected at one or more points to a fixed support, which keeps the mechanical resonating structure properly positioned, and can provide mechanical support.
Devices having mechanical resonating structures are prone to temperature induced variations in their operation due to temperature induced variations in one or more components of the device, such as the mechanical resonating structure. The mechanical resonating structure has an inherent resonance frequency determined by factors such as its size, shape, and material. One or more of the factors determining the inherent resonance frequency of the mechanical resonating structure may be temperature dependent, thus giving rise to a temperature dependence of the resonance frequency. In addition, any circuitry connected to the mechanical resonating structure (e.g., driving and/or detection circuitry) may itself have temperature dependent characteristics, such as temperature dependent capacitances and/or inductances. Any such temperature dependent characteristics of circuitry connected to the mechanical resonating structure can also impart a temperature dependence to the resonance frequency of the mechanical resonating structure.